KRF "Cassiopeia"-Klasse Kampfstern
Die Cassiopeia-Kampfsterne des Rigelianischen Kaiserreichs sind die nuesten und größten Trägerschiffe ihrer Art. Nur eine handvoll dieser mächtigen Raumschiffe existieren, und sie sind in der Regel die Flaggschiffe einer Flotte. Colonial Battlestar "Mercury" Class (Neo-Battlestar Galactica): At the end of the original Cylon War, the original Battlestars were retained in service and were supplemented with newer Battlestars. The number of Battlestars steadily increased until there was around one hundred and twenty in the Colonial Fleet at the time of the new Cylon attack. These new ships had advanced new systems, including networked computers, which had been prohibited during the War. The Mercury class Battlestars were the top of the line class before the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. Firepower of the Mercury class is far greater than on older classes. As well, they had many other improvements over older Battlestars, such as the Galactica, include far more automation and automatic sliding doorways. This allows a Mercury class Battlestar, which is much larger than older Battlestars, to require far less crew than previous ships of her type. The Mercury requires a crew of only around 2,450 compared to around 5000 for older Battlestars. As a result, the Mercury class has far more spacious crew quarters than older Battlestar classes. Due to these more advanced systems, as well as having their navigation program compromised by Cylon humanoid agents, the vast majority of Battlestars were destroyed in the opening phases of the renewed Cylon attacks. Several Battlestars were known to have been completely disabled, almost shut off like someone switched off a light switch. The only Mercury class Battlestar which had known to have survived, the Battlestar Pegasus, only survived because of making a blind jump from the shipyard which she was being refitted. It was not until the battle of New Caprica that the Pegasus was destroyed. The outward appearance of the Mercury class is markedly different from the Battlestar Galactica and her sisters. The class is slightly larger in length and is both wider and taller than the Galactica. Instead of six main ion thrusters, the Mercury class mounts eight engines. As a result, the sub-light acceleration of the Mercury class is greater than that of the older vessels. As well, the "neck"section of the Mercury class is smaller. Instead of having a single entrance and exit on each flight pod, the Mercury class has two. There is one above and below the midline of the pods. This allows for a faster rate of recovery of Viper fighters combined with the vessel's computer assisted landing system. Unlike the Galactica, these flight pods do not need to be retracted into the hull before the Battlestar jumps. As well, the Mercury class does not have external ribs. With the increased size of the Battlestar, the Mercury class has a larger fighter wing than the Galactica and her sisters. A total of two hundred Vipers can be embarked along with about eight Raptor craft. By the time of the renewed Cylon attacks, the Viper Mark VII was the primary fighter operated by the Colonial Fleet. Like older Battlestars, the Viper compliment was the ship's main weaponry although the Mercury class still carried a smaller fighter compliment than a Cylon Basestar. Although the Mercury class has the ability to land fighters more rapidly, the vessels have less launch tubes which only allow fifty fighters to be launched at one time compared to eighty for the Galactica. In support of the fighter squadrons, the Mercury class has the ability to fabricate all components for embarked Viper Mark VII fighters. This equipment is so extensive that the Battlestar can actually build new Viper fighters from raw components. Like with the Galactica and unlike Cylon designs, the Pegasus almost completely relies on kinetic energy weapons instead of missiles. Missiles carried onboard are mainly used by Vipers and Raptors. The kinetic energy weapons are electromagnetic weapons and are extremely powerful. As might be expected, ordnance carried onboard the Mercury class is greater than the Galactica and her sisters. The amount of damage which a Mercury class Battlestar can withstand is immense and the class carries extremely heavy armor. The Battlestar Pegasus was able to survive the hits of multiple nuclear weapons. The heavy gun batteries on the Mercury class are arranged very differently from Galactica's. They use the same projectiles for ease of logistics. While the Galactica's main batteries are on her top and bottom side with additional turrets under the chin of bow, the Mercury class carries most of her gun mounts along the sides within the valley created by the top and bottom halves of the ship. Four are mounted on the underside of the upper hull on the ship's bow, two more turrets are mounted on the front and back of each flight pod, with others scattered along the length of the hull and flight pods. Also the Mercury class mounts a total of thirty heavy gun turret compared to twenty-four for older Battlestars such as the Galactica. Supplementing these turret mounted weaponry, the Mercury class mounted eight forward firing fixed kinetic energy weapons. These are mounted under the chin of the bow of the Battlestar. Like the heavy turrets, these cannons fire high density projectiles electromagnetically. These have the ability to badly rake another vessel although the flexibility of the mounts is limited due to being fixed. For point defense, the Mercury class mounts similar light weaponry to older Battlestar classes. These are more evenly distributed than with Galactica, which most mounts are along the sides including the flight pods. The weaponry also does not retract as it does with the older Battlestar. A total of three hundred and twenty two point defense mounts are carried on the Battlestar. It requires a huge amount of firepower to swamp these ship's defenses. These ships were designed as flagships and to be able to command fleets of vessels in addition to the fighters carried. As such, these ships carry extensive command and control facilities. These facilities are more automated and computer aided than on previous Battlestars. While this cane be a disadvantaged with an enemy who gains access to your computer systems, it also allows for much more efficient linking of units. Sensors are similar to the older Battlestars with Dradis, which is virtually identical to Radar operated by Twenty First Century militaries. The ship mounts numerous small arrays around the hull and work similar to phased array systems and can perform both the roles of tracking and fire control. These systems have around twenty percent longer range than those on older Battlestars but upgrading the older systems was not seen as cost effective. The ship is also equipped with extremely sensitive radiological which enable it to detect nuclear weapons. The ship can also take advantage of remote sensor platforms. This starship follows theoretical information about starships operating non chemical propulsion in space. This has meant much greater speeds and accelerations. Listed is the formula to allow player and game masters to calculate the vessel's velocity. Velocity = Acceleration x Time + Initial Velocity Distance Traveled = Acceleration x � x Time � + Initial Velocity x Time 1 G = 32 feet (9.8 m) per second � Model: Colonial Battlestar "Mercury" Class Class: Battleship / Fleet Carrier Besatzung 12.450 (290 Offiziere und 12.160 Mannschaften) plus 1.300 Raumsoldaten und 300 Kampfpiloten. M.D.C. nach Region * Superschwere kinetische Energiekanonen (8, Bug) - je 2.500 * Heavy Kinetic Energy Weapon Turrets (30) 1,500 each * Heavy Kinetic Energy Weapons (60, 2 each turret) 700 each * Point Defense Kinetic Energy Mounts (322) 250 each * 1 Point Defense Kinetic Energy Weapons (644, 2 each mount): 45 each * Hanger Bays / Flight Pods (2): 80,000 each * 2 Viper Launch Tubes (50, 25 per Flight Pod): 1,500 each * 2 Main Hanger Decks (4): 20,000 each * 3 Bridge / CIC: 40,000 * 4 Engineering Section: 95,000 * 5 Ion Fusion Engines (8): 10,000 each * 1 Thrusters (80, 20 Clusters of 4): 75 each * [6 Main Body 225,000 Hull Per 40 ft Area : 350 1 These are small and difficult targets to strike, requiring the attacker to make a "called shot;" but even then the attacker is -4 to strike. 2 Destruction of a launch tube will reduce the number of fighters which can be launched by one per tube destroyed. The destruction of a hanger deck will prevent craft from landing in the hanger deck and large craft from being launched. 3 In reality this is how much damage needs to be done for a weapon to hit the bridge through the ships armor. The bridge is buried deep inside the ship. Even if the bridge is destroyed, the ship can still be piloted from engineering but ship is -3 to dodge and all weapon systems will be at local control. Weapon hits near the bridge that do not penetrate the ships integrity can injure crew members on or near the bridge. 4 Destroying the engineering section means that ship FTL propulsion systems are destroyed and maximum sublight acceleration is reduced to ten percent of normal (using navigational thrusters). 5 The destruction of one engine reduces the ships acceleration by one eight (0.5 G). This is reduced by one eighth (0.5 G) per engine destroyed. Destroying all eight Ion Engines means that the maximum sublight acceleration is reduced to ten percent of normal (using navigational thrusters). 6 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the Battlestar out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. Bewegung Space Propulsion: The starship does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. The Battlestar can reach a top acceleration of 4 G but due to high fuel consumption and extra strain on the engines, the ship will normally travel at 0.5 G for any extended trips. Top acceleration is only meant for emergencies and combat maneuvers. Because the Battlestar is mostly unshielded from the effects of radiation and hypervelocity atomic particles (It is not completely unshielded), the vessel is not operated at speeds exceeding 20% of the speed of light. Atmospheric Propulsion: The Battlestar cannot operate within an atmosphere. If the ship enters an atmosphere, it will crash. If the ship "Jumps" into a planetary atmosphere, it will drop like a rock although could theoretically jump out of the atmosphere before it hits the planet. Stardrive: A "Mercury" class Battlestar has a Jump Drive which enable the vessel to disappear in one location and appear at another location, potentially many light years distant, instantly. This drive requires extensive calculations and consumes fuel each time the ship "Jumps." The system can also make short range jumps. Maximum Range: Conditionally unlimited, while the fusion rector gives power for a decade of service, the ship's propulsion is limited by the ship's reaction mass (The ship uses Tylium which is likely some hydrogen or helium isotope which has to be mined) The vessel carries eight months of reaction mass for travel at 0.5 G of acceleration. Double the consumption of fuel for 1.0 G of acceleration and double the consumption again for every 1.0 G of acceleration beyond 1 G. This means the ship will burn the fuel 16 times faster than at 0.5 G of acceleration at maximum acceleration (4 G). The ship will often accelerate for a period of time and then shut down the engine and travel using the ships velocity. If the ships uses more than half of its reaction mass when accelerating, the ship will be unable to decelerate fully and the ship will normally only use a third or less of its fuel on accelerating so it does not run into a problem.. If the ship runs out of fuel then it must be refueled by another vehicle traveling faster or be lost. If the ship has a large amount of flight operations, the ship is limited to about four months endurance at cruising speed from the fighters using the ships reaction mass. Technische Daten Length: 5,120 feet (1,652 meters) for main hull / 2,769 feet (843 meters) for flight pods Height: 1,086.8 feet (331.26 meters) for main hull / 408 feet (124 meters) for flight pods Width: 2,226 feet (678 meters) including flight pods / 513 feet (156 meters) for flight pods Weight: 66.14 million tons (60 million metric tons) Power System: The Ship is powered by fusion reactors that will theoretically operate for 40 years and can provide effectively unlimited electrical power. However, it was recommended that the drive and power system have routine maintenance every 5 years. Also, the ship only carries about an eight month supply of reaction mass / fuel for Jump drives. Cargo: 440,920 tons (400,0000 metric tons) of cargo. As well, each enlisted crew member has a small locker for personal items and uniforms. Ship's officers have more space for personal items. Most of the ship's spaces are taken up by extra ammo, armor, troops, weapons, engine, reaction mass, equipment, Market Cost: 45 billion to construct. Systeme # Superschwere kinetische Energiekanonen (8): Mounted to fire forward on the Battlestar and weapons can fire individually or in groups. The weapons are in the bow of the ship under the "chin"of the forward section. Instead of firing bursts, the weapon fires a single high density round at extremely high velocities and inflict incredible damage. Cannons have standard penalties for heavy starship weaponry when used against small targets. Maximum Effective Range: 480 miles (772.5 km) in space and 24 miles (38.6 km) if fired into an atmosphere. Mega Damage: 4D6x100 for a single mount, 8D6x100 for two mounts firing together, 16D6x100 for four mounts firing together, 24D6x100 for six mounts firing together, and 32D6x100 for all eight mounts firing together. Rate of Fire: 2 rounds per cannon per melee (a total of 16 rounds can be fired per melee) Payload: 100 rounds per weapon mount. Additional ammunition carried in the ship's main magazines (Takes 6D6 minutes to reload) # Schwere kinetische Energiekanonen Türme (30): Main batteries of the Battlestar in turrets. Each turret has two barrels which normally fire together. Four are mounted on the underside of the upper hull on the ship's bow, two more turrets are mounted on the front and back of each flight pod, with others scattered along the length of the hull and flight pods. Each mount can rotate 360 degrees and has a 90 degree arc of fire. Each mount fires rounds at extremely high velocity and inflict heavy damage upon their target. Cannons have half standard penalties for heavy starship weaponry when used against small targets. Maximum Effective Range: 320 miles (515 km) in space and 16 miles (25.6 km) if fired into an atmosphere. Mega Damage: 2D6x100 for a ten round burst from both cannons in a turret. If one cannon is destroyed, damage is reduced to 1D6x100. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the gunner (usually 4 or 5). Payload: 2,000 rounds (200 bursts) per weapon mount. Additional ammunition carried in the ship's main magazines (Takes 2D6 minutes to reload) # Point Defense Kinetic Energy Mounts (322): These act as the Battlestar's main point defense weaponry and are in twin mounts. They are similar to the mounts carried on Vipers and are used against both fighters and missiles. The Battlestar has these mounts on the main hull and flight pods. Each mount can rotate 360 degrees and has a 90 degree arc of fire. These electromagnetic weapons fire high density projectiles at incredible velocities. Maximum Effective Range: 4,000 feet (1,200 meters) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 meters) in space. Mega Damage: 4D4x10 for a ten round burst from both cannons. If one cannon is destroyed, damage is reduced to 2D4x10. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the gunner (usually 4 or 5). Payload: 8,000 rounds (800 bursts) per weapon mount. Additional ammunition carried in the ship's main magazines (Takes 1D4 minutes to reload) # Other Systems: The Battlestar has all systems standard on a Rifts Earth (Not Phase World / Three Galaxies) robot vehicle plus the following special features: Hardened Circuitry and Electromagnetic Shielding: All electronics and computers on the star ship are constructed with hardened circuitry and the ship itself is built with shielding to prevent EMP and jamming from damaging circuitry. The effect is that jamming and EMP will not damage any system while it can blind the ships radar and radio communication system. Laser systems will not be affected by jamming. # Command and Control Facilities: The battlestar carries extra communications equipment and command facilities, to enable the ship to operate as the flagship for a flotilla. When operating in a flotilla, all ships get a +1 on sensor rolls, +1 to strike on all weapons, and +10 % on communications. # Jamming System: This system scrambles all electronic signals for a range of 10,000 miles (16,100 km) in space and will penetrate an atmosphere for a distance of 100 miles (161 km). The system can also confuse missiles. It has a 55% chance of confusing missiles but some missiles can home on jamming signals. # Integral Phase Array Radar System (Called DRADIS ): This system is in many ways to the Aegis system that was used on many naval vessels. The radar system can cut through Rifts Earth and Mutants in Orbit jamming systems at one quarter of the systems normal range allowing the system to work well against targets that are jamming. The system has a range of 120,000 miles (193,000 km) in space and can penetrate the atmosphere up to 1,200 miles (1,930 km). The system can track and identify 5,120 targets at on time. Can also target each individual missile to a separate target at up to 1200 targets. # E.S.M.: Radar Detector, Passively detects other radars being operated. Neutrino Sensor: All fusion and fission reactors output neutrinos (So do stars and anti-matter systems as well). The system can also detect nuclear weapons. The ship uses a specialized magnetic field to capture and focus neutrinos into a sensor designed to detect neutrinos. The system also eliminates neutrinos from the sun although it is impossible to detect a target if the target is between the sensor system and the sun due to the overloading the ability of the system to detect neutrinos. The Neutrino sensor has a range of 100 miles (160 km) penetration of an atmosphere and has a range of 10,000 miles (16,100 km) in space. The sensor has a 65% chance of being able to be able to detect nuclear weapons as well as differentiate between fusion and fission reactors. # Beiboote: 8 Fähren, 200 CA 658 "Viper" Abfangjäger (10 Staffeln á 20 Jäger) und 6-8 CA 694 "Aspis" Aufklärer. Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Große Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Trägerschiffe Kategorie:TechGrad 12 Kategorie:Technologie: Rigel Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Militär: Rigelianisches Kaiserreich